Power rangers samurai: Black ranger
by HPRANGER4EVER
Summary: Charlotte has always felt like the odd one out. Her mum went missing and her father died in the last battle with the nighlock monsters. Ever since she's lived with Mentor Ji and Jayden because Ji is her uncle. But a new nighlock that is hard to kill and is obsessed with her might be the end of her.


**Episode description:**

_Jayden and Charlotte have trained their whole lives for the nighlock. But now they must meet and work with a new team. Will they accept or will they hate the idea of working with someone else besides themselves and each other._

******PRS: Black ranger.**

Charlotte's POV:

Jayden and I have been alerted by the gap sensor that there is trouble in the city. We arrive just as a few Moogers are about to attack a child. Jayden and I send the Lion and Panther folding zords out to attack them and draw their attention to us. It works.

They all fall to the ground or hit the wall.

Our zords then come back to us and go back into their folded mode. Ji gets the kid out of the way. Ji then blasts the ground in front of the moogers as Jayden and I pull out our samuraizers.

When the smoke clears Jayden and I are morphed.

"Look before you moogers," Ji says as he stands behind us. "This is the 18th leader of the samurai power rangers and the 18th black ranger. Descendants of the men who destroyed your masters years ago. You have two choices: retreat now or become rust on their blades."

"Don't bother," Jayden says nodding at me and we pull our discs out of our belts. "We don't want them to retreat."

We place our discs on our spin swords and I speak. "We want to take them for a spin."

We pull our swords out of our holsters and begin to run towards the moogers.

I split off from Jayden and strike one in the chest. Turning as one tries to sneak up behind me I strike another one. I block a moogers sword before kicking it back and then striking it three times. I then punch one and it creates a sonic boom before it goes flying backwards.

I jump over Jayden and block two that were trying to attack him. I use all the force I can muster and push them back away from my best friend.

"Time to darken your world!" I say pulling my black and white disc out and attaching it to my spin sword. Black clouds surround it in a whirlwind.

I strike more and more moogers my disc giving me the advantage that I need.

I stand beside Jayden as we finish them off. They are surrounded by lightning and fall to the ground before exploding.

Jayden and I demorph and smile at each other before approaching Ji.

"Wonderful," he tells us and I smile at my uncle. "I'm so proud that the boy and girl I've devoted my life to training have grown to be master Samurai and you Jayden are ready to lead others into battle. "

"But we're used to fighting just the two of us," Jayden points out. "I hate putting Charlie in danger, I hate even more the idea of putting anyone else in danger."

"The nighlock attacks are escalating," Ji points out to us both and even though I hate to admit it I know that he is right. "More and more of them are coming across to do their evil."

"Sure and if any more moogers dare pay us a visit," Jayden begins glancing at me but I stay silent. "They'll get a taste of our spin swords."

"Do not underestimate the power of Master Xandred if he returns," Ji says as Jayden goes to walk away but I freeze at the mention of the name that ruined my life. "His nighlock legions are too much for one or even two people, even ones as strong as the two of you. Teams of Samurai have battled this evil for centuries."

Jayden turns back to him. "I'm really supposed to lead a team?"

"It's what your training has prepared you for," Ji nods at him. "There are four others who have trained for these dark days and they await the call to join you and to fight as samurai rangers."

Jayden and I nod.

"We understand," Jayden says as we head back to the Shiba house. "We'll do whatever it takes."

**PRS: Black ranger.**

Later on back at the house, I am making a sandwich.

"Jayden, Charlotte," I hear Ji's voice say so I run outside to where he is approaching Jayden. "Master Xandred must have awakened. A new breed of Nighlock more powerful than ordinary moogers have mobilized. You cannot wait any longer. The time has come to assemble your team of Samurai rangers Jayden."

"Are you sure I'm ready to lead?" Jayden asks.

"One samurai is strong but a team is unbeatable," he says glancing from Jayden to me and back again. "Both of you just remember your fathers' words as they left for their final battle."

I think back to the last time I had seen my father, Ji's brother.

_**(Flashback:)**_

_At five I stand in front of my father, who has just handed me my folding zord, my mother has already taken to battle. "You must remember to always be there for your team. As a guardian, it is your job to guide the team in the right direction and protect Jayden. Be safe Charlie. I love you!"_

_My father then takes off and I stand there with tears in my eyes._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"We'll never forget our fathers' last words," Jayden points out to him. "I must not fail. I am the red ranger."

Ji nods and gives me a small smile which I return.

"The other rangers have spent their whole lives preparing to fulfil their samurai destinies," Ji points out to both of us and I nod slowly. "Jayden fulfil your destiny to lead them. Charlotte as the guardian you must protect and guide all of them, Jayden you must listen to her wisdom."

Jayden nods and Ji head down the steps and prepares the bow and fires off four different coloured arrows. All meant to go to the different coloured rangers.

Ji then leads us back into the Shiba house. He looks determined. He pulls up a latch in the table and shows us four more samuraizers.

"I've been saving these until you were ready," he tells us and I know these are for the other members of the team. "Take them. Your fellow samurai are on the way."

"I'm ready to lead," Jayden tells him and I nod as he glances at me. "Let's go, Charlie."

I grab two of the samuraizers and Jayden grabs the other two.

We head outside and Jayden pulls out his own Samuraizer.

"Symbol power!" He says before drawing a symbol in the air. "Horse!"

He swipes the symbol to activate it and a horse appears. Jayden climbs on and then helps me to climb up behind him.

"Never forget the mission of the samurai ranger," Ji tells us as I finish getting on top of the horse and putting my arms around Jayden's waist. "Be brave, work together and no matter what don't ever give up."

Jayden and I nod before we take off calling out. "SAMURAI FOREVER!"

******PRS: Black ranger.**

We arrive where the other four rangers are grouped together. The horse stands on its hind legs and the others look impressed as I get down off of the horse.

"With an entrance like that, you must be the red ranger," the guy with curly brown hair and an earring in says.

"Yes," Jayden says holding up his foldingzord. "I am the red ranger. Behind me is Charlotte she's the black ranger."

A guy in a blue jacket steps forward looking excited. "We're the other members of your team of Samurais."

"Let me warn you now," Jayden tells them wanting to tell them what they are getting themselves into. "If you follow me there is no turning back. Either we defeat the nighlock together, or they will take over the world," I hold up their samuraizers. "We will give these to only those who are ready to accept the challenge. Do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as Samurai power rangers with all your heart."

I see the guy in the blue jacket holding some sort of cap and swimming goggles in his hands. "Without hesitation."

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl," the girl with brown hair says and she looks ready. "So yes."

"I'm ready to give it all I've got," the blonde hair girl who looks to be the youngest says.

"Okay, okay do we have to be so formal?" The other boy with the earring says. "Let's do this thing."

Jayden turns to me, knowing out of everyone here I have lost the most due to the moogers. "I am in."

Jayden turns to the horse and grabs the samuraizers out of his satchel and throws them to the others.

"Let's go," Jayden tells them as they catch them.

******PRS: Black ranger.**

We go to where some moogers and a new and clearly more powerful Nighlock are attacking humans. The Nighlock is about to stab a human with its sword.

"That's enough," Jayden says to it.

We all approach with our samurai gear on. Unlike the others whose gear is black with their ranger colours mine is white because my ranger colour is black.

"Well it's about time," the nighlock says as he turns to look at us. "Oh come on, who are you punks?"

"We're the samurai rangers!" Jayden states with conviction before pulling out his samuraizer. "SAMURAIZER!"

"GO GO SAMURAI!" We all call out before drawing our symbol in the air.

We then strike the symbol and begin to morph. I put my arms to my sides as a burst of darkness fall about me and my mask comes on over my face. I hold my arm out and catch my spin sword as it comes towards me. I place it in my holster before my helmet comes on with the symbol for night on top as my visor. I then place my disc on top of my sword and pull it out.

I hold the sword at waist high pointing up so it is right in front of my visor and we all call out. "SAMURAI RANGER READY!"

We then do a few strikes. "RANGERS TOGETHER! HUH! SAMURAI FOREVER!"

"Moogers! Get them!" The Nighlock orders the footsoldiers.

We race down a few steps and begin to fight them. I duck under one's sword and strike another. Turning I block the sword of the first one and then strike down its chest.

"Watch out!" I hear Kevin the blue ranger (We all learned each other's names earlier) say as he fights. "I'm gonna fillet all you fish faces!"

"Just like chopping down weeds at home!" The yellow ranger Emily agrees.

"Oh wow!" Mike (Green) rolls across the ground. "I'm really getting my workout for the day!"

"Did someone order a chopped mooger salad?" Mia (Pink) mocks.

"Can someone tell these guys it's rude to strike a lady," I say striking three moogers at once. "Never mind I'll tell them myself."

"Is this the best that you can do?" Jayden asks and I realize we are all doing well.

The moogers begin to shoot arrows at all of us.

"YOU HAD TO ASK DIDN'T YOU?" I ask Jayden blocking all the arrows that fly my way. "Next time zip it!"

Kevin then jumps over them and begins to attack the ones who had been firing the arrows. We all regroup.

"Oh no!" Emily says and I glance at her, "There's dozens of them!"

"Yeah, but we can hold them off!" Kevin says even though we are surrounded!

"But they keep coming," Mia points out to him.

"I will help you hang tight!" Kevin encourages her.

"Guys," Jayden gets everyone's attention before spinning his sword to summon his secondary weapon. "FIRE SMASHER!"

He places his disk on the weapon and then we all duck as he swings it at the moogers. all the moogers fall back and he races towards them.

"What's he doing?" Kevin asks.

"This," I say standing straight and spinning my own sword. "DARK RING DAGGERS!"

My sword turns into two ring daggers. One I throw straight away and it hits three moogers before coming back to me. Then I race towards them and begin slashing at all of them.

******PRS: Black ranger.**

Once they are finished I regroup with the others. I see that the monster is gone. But I also know that he'll be back in mega soon.

"Did you see how I rocked that mooger?" Mike asks and I smile.

"What about Jayden?" Emily asks from my side.

"Yeah we all did great," Mia says and I am actually happy but we still need to defeat the monster.

"Great samurai moves!" Kevin says also joining us. "You really are a master samurai."

"Thanks," Jayden says also approaching us. "But we're not done. Each Nighlock has two forms. You saw the first."

"Now get set for the mega-monster!" I say as the monster comes back and grows gigantic.

"FE FI FO FUM!" He calls as he towers over us. "Time to crush some ranger bums!"

He goes to crush him and we all go rolling across the ground.

"Whoa look at the size of him!" Mike says in shock as I quickly stand up.

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" Emily asks.

"Guys we can fight this Nighlock," Kevin states and I can tell he was dedicated to his training as he knows exactly what to do. "Remember your training. We all have our own foldingzord! If we each use our symbol power we can morph into megamode!"

He pulls out the blue dragon foldingzord which unfolds itself.

"COOL!" Mike says as Kevin shows his symbol.

"You're right!" Jayden agrees. "Follow my lead!"

Jayden places his folding zord on the ground and traces the symbol and says. "LION FOLDING ZORD!"

We all follow his lead. I throw my sword into the air and place my foldingzord onto the ground before using my symbol power.

"PANTHER FOLDING ZORD! MEGAMODE POWER!"

After tracing my symbol my suit goes into megamode power and jump into the cockpit of my zord. I fold my sword and place it into the controls and push it forward to move my zord. I also place my disc into its spot as the others arrive in their own zords.

"Wow check it out!" Kevin says impressed and I chuckle.

"Ooh sweet!" Mike agrees.

"Definitely!" Mia speaks up.

"Nice!" Emily finishes.

Our six zords move towards the monster. The monster blasts at us so Jayden moves forward first in his lion zord.

"Here goes!" He says and he hits the monster with his zord.

The monster blasts the lion and Jayden uses quick movements to avoid the blast.

"Bad kitty!" He says as he strikes the zord with his swords.

The lion zord roars.

"We'll help you Jayden!" Kevin tells him. "I'll come from the left!"

"I'll take him from the right!" Emily says next and she uses the ape folding zord and punches the monster before swinging around and then landing on top of a building. "Time to wipe that smile right off your skirt."

She sends the ape zord back into its triangular folding form and hits the monster again. The lion zord is able to move away now.

"My turn to give it a whirl!" Mia says and she folds her zord and sends it spinning towards the monster.

"I better get busy," the monster says swinging at her. "Making you dizzy!"

He then traps Mia in the mouth of his skirt.

"Oh no, I'm stuck!" She says.

"Hold on Mia!" Mike says moving forward to help her in his zord.

After a few words are exchanged the bear attacks with its front paws until the monster picks him up. Mike turns his zord back into his folding zord and the monster drops him straight onto his own foot. Forcing the monster to release Mia.

"Oh thanks, Mike!" Mia shows the green ranger her appreciation.

"MY TURN!" Kevin says and as he attacks the monsters head I aim for his legs, clawing at them. "HEADS UP!"

"Down below!" I say and when he goes to kick me. "TOO SLOW!"

Then as we rejoin to others the monster looks disorientated.

"Let me take care of this!" Kevin says before touching his blade and sending jets of water at the monster. "MEGABLADE! DRAGON SPLASH!"

Jayden uses his own finisher the heptagonal fury to finish the monster in a firing blaze.

"Samurai rangers!" Jayden says as I try to control my urge to cheer. "Victory is ours! That'll teach them to mess with the samurai rangers!"

******PRS: Black ranger.**

"What a rush!" Emily says holding her folding zord as we head back into the Shiba house. "We did good!"

"Piece of cake!" Mike says and I can see the smile on Jayden's face, he's happy that our first battle as a team went well.

"We could have never done it without each other," Jayden points out and I turn to smile at him.

Kevin holds out his hand to him. "Thank you for leading us into battle."

"Bravo," my uncle says as he exits the Shiba house looking really proud. "Such energy, such grace."

"Who is that?" Mike asks as we all turn to look at him.

I approach Ji and stand at his side.

"This is Ji," I tell him as I place a hand on Ji's shoulder. "Our mentor and my uncle."

"Welcome to your new home," Ji says as the others all approach us. "You've all come from different places and families but share one noble goal. I'm very proud of how you've come together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team," Jayden informs him.

"Yes but you are not just any team," Ji informs us as we all stand in a line. "You are the samurai rangers!"

We all turn to each other and raise our folding zords.

"RANGERS TOGETHER!" We all yell and we place our hands together that are holding our folding zords. "SAMURAI FOREVER!"

******PRS: Black ranger.**

HPRANGER4EVER:

I am a big ranger fan. Please give any ideas you have.


End file.
